of Ashes and Crowns
by loveydovesongs91
Summary: Since the death of his mother,Ash has known nothing but misery and torment at the hands of his step-father and step-brothers. He has survived by his wits. Until a wounded sorcerer shows up on his doorstep. Now Ash will uncover a secret about himself and will be thrust into an adventure well beyond his imagining. And learns a few secrets that may just turn this kingdom upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Of Ashes and Crowns

Summary: Since the death of Ash's mother, his life has been nothing but misery at the hands of his step father and step brothers. Torment and servitude. That is all he knows. Until one stormy night, a wounded sorcerer stumbles onto Ash's doorstep. Now, Thrust into an adventure well beyond his imagining, Ash will uncover the truth about himself and the father he never knew. The world is waiting. With magic and dragons and assassins and a few secrets that may just turn this kingdom upside down. _(Please review! This is my first fanfiction ever so please no harshness but be honest if you think my story sucks_ _Rated T for swearing and some violence. Rating may change in future chapters.)_

 **Chapter 1: A deathly beginning**

Ash didn't like waiting. In his five-year-old mind, waiting meant there was something wrong. Or maybe good. But judging from his step-father, Reginald's, expression, something was definitely wrong.

"For the sake of the gods, boy," Reginald snapped, "stop fidgeting!"

Normally, Ash would have raised his chin in defiance and remind Reginald that his name was _Ash_ and not _Boy_. But, Ash's mother was lying in the other room, bedridden, and she could probably hear what was going on the hall. Ash stopped swinging his legs and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Yes, Sir," he said.

The door to his mother's room opened, and the physician stepped out .

"Well?" Reginald demanded. "How is she?"

The physician looked from Ash to Reginald. He gestured to the open doorway. "I'll give you a moment."

Ash thought his mother was beautiful, even when she was about to die. A five year old boy should not have understood the concept of death. And in all honesty, Ash didn't. But somehow, Ash had the feeling this would be the last time he ever saw her.

"Ash, my darling boy," She smiled weakly. With great effort, she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so."

"I love you too, Mother," Ash half whispered. He gripped her hand and sniffed back tears. "You're going to get better."

"No, my sweet boy," his mother whispered, "I'm not going to get better."

"But-"

"Shhh," She said. "I want to tell you something very important, Ash. You are special. More special than you realize. Never forget that."

"Yes, Mother," Ash said, his voice trembling.

"Never be afraid to cry."

Ash really did start crying then. "Don't go! Please don't leave me alone!"

"Ash, you are never alone. I will always be in your heart. And you have a wonderful step-father and two step-brothers to keep you company. They'll take good care of you."

"That's right," Reginald said, putting both hands on Ash's shoulders. "You are apart of our family, Ash."

"There, you see?" Ash's mother smiled. "You aren't alone. I love you, Ash."

"I love you, Mother," Ash sobbed.

In that moment, Ash's mother closed her eyes and died.

Reginald took his hands off Ash's shoulders and left the room, leaving Ash alone. Ash was so busy crying, he didn't notice Reginald leaving. Nor did he notice the tears he shed steam and evaporate as they hit the blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Ashes and Crowns

Summary: Since the death of Ash's mother, his life has been nothing but misery at the hands of his step father and step brothers. Torment and servitude. That is all he knows. Until one stormy night, a wounded sorcerer stumbles onto Ash's doorstep. Now, Thrust into an adventure well beyond his imagining, Ash will uncover the truth about himself and the father he never knew. The world is waiting. With magic and dragons and assassins and a few secrets that may just turn this kingdom upside down. _(Please review! This is my first fanfiction ever so please no harshness but be honest if you think my story sucks_ _Rated T for swearing and some violence. Rating may change in future chapters.)_

 **Chapter 1: A deathly beginning**

Ash didn't like waiting. In his five-year-old mind, waiting meant there was something wrong. Or maybe good. But judging from his step-father, Reginald's, expression, something was definitely wrong.

"For the sake of the gods, boy," Reginald snapped, "stop fidgeting!"

Normally, Ash would have raised his chin in defiance and remind Reginald that his name was _Ash_ and not _Boy_. But, Ash's mother was lying in the other room, bedridden, and she could probably hear what was going on the hall. Ash stopped swinging his legs and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Yes, Sir," he said.

The door to his mother's room opened, and the physician stepped out .

"Well?" Reginald demanded. "How is she?"

The physician looked from Ash to Reginald. He gestured to the open doorway. "I'll give you a moment."

Ash thought his mother was beautiful, even when she was about to die. A five year old boy should not have understood the concept of death. And in all honesty, Ash didn't. But somehow, Ash had the feeling this would be the last time he ever saw her.

"Ash, my darling boy," She smiled weakly. With great effort, she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so."

"I love you too, Mother," Ash half whispered. He gripped her hand and sniffed back tears. "You're going to get better."

"No, my sweet boy," his mother whispered, "I'm not going to get better."

"But-"

"Shhh," She said. "I want to tell you something very important, Ash. You are special. More special than you realize. Never forget that."

"Yes, Mother," Ash said, his voice trembling.

"Never be afraid to cry."

Ash really did start crying then. "Don't go! Please don't leave me alone!"

"Ash, you are never alone. I will always be in your heart. And you have a wonderful step-father and two step-brothers to keep you company. They'll take good care of you."

"That's right," Reginald said, putting both hands on Ash's shoulders. "You are apart of our family, Ash."

"There, you see?" Ash's mother smiled. "You aren't alone. I love you, Ash."

"I love you, Mother," Ash sobbed.

In that moment, Ash's mother closed her eyes and died.

Reginald took his hands off Ash's shoulders and left the room, leaving Ash alone. Ash was so busy crying, he didn't notice Reginald leaving. Nor did he notice the tears he shed steam and evaporate as they hit the blankets.

 **Chapter 2: Face of Ashes**

 _I hate waking up early,_ Ash thought, grumpily, as the sun crept through the cracked window of his attic room. _And I hate birds in the morning._

The birds outside cheerily chirped and whistled in the trees. Their early morning songs drove Ash crazy, even though after twelve years he should have been used to it. Ash pulled his pillow over his head and tried desperately to fall back asleep. A woodpecker drilled its beak into the tree outside Ash's window.

"Gods!" Ash spat, abruptly sitting up. "Alright! I'm up! I'm up! I got the message, Dammit!"

He threw off the thin blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched, wincing slightly as his back and shoulder blades cracked. He rubbed his face in an attempt to get rid of the lightheadedness. He pulled on his worn, brown leather boots, then stood walked over to his small dresser and splashed water on his face from the dusty porcelain basin. After drying his face off with an old towel, Ash pulled on his simple, loosely hanging cotton shirt, and stumbled downstairs still in a sleepy haze.

The first thing Ash did was head straight for the kitchen. Not to get food for himself – oh no, he ate _after_ all the work was done. Reginald was very strict about that one. No, Ash was heading to the kitchen to make food for the masters. And by "masters" Ash meant his step-father, Reginald, and his obnoxious, brainless step-brothers, James and Otis.

After Ash's mother died, Reginald stopped pretending not to be a total asshole and showed his true colors as… well, an asshole. Seriously, the first gods damn thing he did was force Ash to move to the attic. The next morning, Reginald gave Ash a big list of chores to do. "To distract him from his grief" was the only explanation given. And Reginald was more than happy to give Ash plenty of "distractions". Personally, Ash didn't eat that shit, especially since over the next year, the staff of the household was slowly reduced to just Ash and his baby half-sister's nursemaid (And she was let go when Lillian was old enough to not need a personal maid anymore, which was three years ago when Reginald decided Lillian needed to attend some fancy boarding school called Mellaver. And even before the maid was let go, she didn't do anything but watch over Lillian and occasionally yell at Ash to bring her something she - the maid - needed.)

Ever since, Reginald and his boys made it a point to make Ash's life as miserable as possible. And one of the most important rules that Reginald made was that Ash was forbidden to have any meals before all the work was done. But not being allowed to have any meals didn't stop Ash from eating the food as he made it for the masters. Fuck the rules. Assholes didn't get to make them.

"I thought breakfast was ready," Reginald grumbled, stretching his arms above his head. James and Otis were already seated at the dining room table, looking disgruntled at being awakened so early. _Hey,_ Ash thought. _If I can do it, You can do it._

"Oh, it is, Sir," Ash said, glancing over his shoulder from where he was crouched at the fireplace. "I'm just mending the fire."

Reginald sat down at the table. "I thought we agreed," said Reginald, "you call us down _after_ your morning chores are done."

Ash decided it wouldn't be good for his health to point out all his morning chores _were_ done, save the fire, which only took a few minutes, and it wouldn't kill them to wait. "My apologies, sir," He said, as he set the food on the table. "I forgot this morning."

"Well, perhaps, a few more chores to your daily schedule should help you not to be so forgetful," Reginald suggested.

 _Gods you're sensitive_ , Ash thought, not for the first time. "As you wish, Sir."

Reginald smiled, coldly. "Good. After breakfast, see me in my room. There is something of importance I wish to speak to you about."

 _This ought to be good,_ Ash thought to himself.

"Thank goodness," James sighed with relief. "For a moment, Father, I thought you were going to start rattling off a list of extra chores for him." He laughed, exchanging a knowing glance with Otis. "Nothing is more tedious than listening to a list of servant's chores."

 _Nothing is more tedious than listening to your magpie voice screeching orders at me all day._

Reginald looked at James with distaste. "Indeed."

"Ugh," Otis wrinkled his nose as Ash set the last of the food on the table. "What is that smell?" He looked at Ash. "Is that you? When was the last time you had a bath?"

"Will that be all, Sir?" Ash asked, addressing Reginald.

"Master Otis just asked you a direct question, boy," Reginald said.

Ash slowly turned to face Otis. "About two weeks."

"Oh, do speak in complete sentences, boy." Reginald rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Ash took a deep breath to keep himself from smashing one of the glasses on the dining table. "It's been about two weeks since I last bathed, Master Otis."

"That is disgusting!" Otis exclaimed. "I don't understand how one could tolerate being so incredibly dirty all the time."

Ash clenched his jaw and reminded himself that, in all honesty, he did smell pretty bad.

"Otis, dear brother, you are talking about Face of Ashes," James reminded Otis. "Being unclean is one of the things he does best."

There it was. That derogatory nickname given to Ash twelve years ago. It started during the winter months, when Ash realized the attic room in which he slept was simply too cold to sleep in. So, he had resolved to sleep next to the dying embers of the fire. When Reginald and his boys found Ash the next morning, sleeping by the fireplace in the kitchen, James and Otis had found it wildly funny (for some reason) to see Ash covered in ashes from the old fire.

"Oh, look," Otis had sneered. "Ash's face is covered in Ashes!"

"That's what we'll call you from now on!" James chimed in, excitedly. "We'll call you Face of Ashes!"

They laughed themselves silly at their own cleverness. Ash could remember feeling nothing but pity at their idiocy; even then they were complete morons. His name was Ash. _Face of Ashes?_ Ash could think of better insults in his sleep.

"Do make an effort to clean yourself up from now on," Reginald said, bringing Ash back to the present.

"Why don't you just sleep with the pigs if you insist on smelling like them?" James sneered.

Otis snorted with laughter.

Ash smiled. "I don't sleep with the pigs, Master James," he said, "because they snort too much." This was true. James and Otis snored worse than two dogs.

"Careful, boy," Reginald warned. "I could beat that smirk off your face."

Ash killed the smile. "My apologies, Sir. I didn't mean to sound impertinent. I really spend all my time thinking of ways to better serve the three of you-"

"Shut up, boy," Reginald snapped, clearly irritated with the sarcasm.

 _Gladly._

"While you're waiting for us to finish eating," Reginald said, "perhaps you wouldn't mind mucking the horse stables, hmm?" It was not a request.

"Yes, Sir."

Reginald smiled. "Good. After that, I want you to come directly to my room for our little chat. Now get out."

Ash turned and left the room without a word, but in his head he kept thinking, _Face of Ashes, Face of Ashes._

 **A/N: So, there is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait on the update. Life got crazy. I will try to update once a week, but no promises. A special thank you to LordRahl80 for being my first reviewer! Your feedback was much appreciated. And to answer your question, Ash's mom was oblivious to Reginald's character. He did a very good job of hiding his true nature. Though, how long he would have been able to keep up his act, I'm not sure. To everyone else, please review! All feedback and ideas will be considered!**

 **And, finally, to all my fellow Percy Jackson fans and to my fellow Hetalians: Wassup, ma Home Brothers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ash hesitated before knocking on Reginald's door. Reginald only called Ash into his room for a chat when he wanted some _very_ specific job done. And the job was never pleasant.

Well, may as well get it over with. Ash took a deep breath and knocked on his stepfather's door.

"Come in," Reginald called.

Ash entered the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He stood there in an awkward silence, watching Reginald write some kind of letter at his desk. Ash waited a few more seconds. When Reginald still continued to ignore him, Ash cleared his throat. More silence.

Finally, irritated, Ash said, "You wanted to speak with me, Sir?"

After a pause that seemed so long, Ash's eye started to twitch, Reginald finally said, "Lillian comes home tomorrow, as I am sure you're aware."

"Yes," Said Ash, not sure where he was going with this.

Reginald placed his writing quill back in its crystal ink pot. He blew on the parchment and set it back down on his desk. He stood and walked over to Ash, circling the younger man like a vulture. Reginald _did_ look like a vulture, now that Ash thought about it. Graying black hair, tall and thin, with jeering yellow eyes and a hooked nose. Ash supposed Reginald was handsome, in a dark, looming sort of way. But Ash felt extremely uncomfortable as Reginald continued looking over him with a critical eye.

Reginald finally came back around to stand directly in front of Ash. "You don't look like your mother."

"No," Ash said, still not sure where this was going.

"Lillian looks like Merideth," Reginald continued. "But not you. Light blonde hair, ice blue eyes, mountain – like rugged features; all courtesies from your father, I presume."

"Yes, Sir," Ash was slightly disturbed by the detail Reginald put in describing his appearance. But Ash was even more disturbed by the fact that Reginald had the guts to mention Ash's father.

And then it dawned on him. "Lillian never knew that I'm her half – brother," he said. "And you want it to stay that way."

Reginald smiled, coldly. "Very good, boy. You're not as stupid as you let us believe."

 _Stupid? I'm twice as smart as you and three times as smart your idiot sons. And you know it!_

"But, Lillian _is_ my sister," Ash argued.

Reginald slapped Ash's cheek . Ash's neck snapped sideways and he tasted blood.

"Lillian is a highborn young lady," Reginald hissed. "You are nothing but a bastard servant boy! Lillian was never your sister and she isn't now and she never will be."

Ash straightened to his full height and looked Reginald in the eye, directly, something that infuriated Reginald to no end.

"You are not to look at or speak to Lillian," Reginald continued, "not unless she speaks to you directly. Is this understood?"

Ash clenched his jaw, refusing to answer. Reginald slapped him across the cheek again. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Ash mumbled. "Your orders are perfectly clear."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Will that be all, Sir?" Ash asked.

" Yes," said Reginald. "That will be all for now. Now get out and get to work. You have plenty to do today and more in preparation for Lillian's homecoming."

Ash turned to leave, but as he opened the door, Reginald called out, "Oh and, boy, from now on  
I want you to bow before the boys and I. We can't have anyone wondering why a servant boy hasn't learned his place."

Ash clenched his jaw. He wanted to spit in Reginald's face. He wanted to break the noses of those two pathetic step-brothers of his. There were so many things Ash wanted to do right then. But instead, he inhaled through his nose, turned back to face Reginald, and stiffly bowed. "As you wish, Sir."

* * *

The two hooded figures passed through the trees like shadows. The night was cold and dank. The fear they felt was very real.

The taller one grabbed the younger one's cloak and pulled him behind a tree.

"Why are we stopped?" the younger one hissed. "Natrevenne, they're getting closer!"

"I know," the older one, Natrevenne, said, darkly. "But it's you they want. You are the only one with gifts like yours. You run ahead. I'll distract them."

"No," the younger boy gasped. "I won't leave you!"

"Someone has to do, little brother. They're after blood, and it cannot be yours!"

A bone-chilling screech echoed through the night.

"Go!" Natrevenne hissed. As his younger brother started running, he cut himself with a knife. "Here!" he shouted. "Is it blood you want? I am here for you!"

In moments he was surrounded by shifting black shadows.

 _Isss thisss the wrong one_ , they hissed, in anger.

"That's right," Natrevenne said. "He is long gone. He will fulfill his destiny. You will not devour his flesh this night."

The shadow screeched in fury and leaped upon him, tearing at his flesh. Natrevenne screamed along with them. _"Adgetbethiel!"_

Blue rays of light shot from his body, burning holes in the shadows. They screeched and writhed but the light engulfed them until there was nothing but ashes and an evil chill in the air. Natrevenne got to his feet, uneasily. _That was too easy_ , he thought.

As if on cue, red glowing chains shot from the darkness, wrapping his body and covering his mouth. He fell to the ground with a painful grunt. Out of the shadows stepped a man in black armor. Natrevenne hissed.

"Ahh, young Nat," said the man in black, coolly. "It's been too long. How old were you last we met? Nine? Eight?" he shook his head. "But what do a few years matter? I hear you've grown power since we last saw one another." A grin spread across his face. "And so has your brother, according to the rumors."

Natrevenne growled and fought the magic chains binding him.

"Oh, don't bother," the man in black said. "You couldn't beat me then and you can't beat me now. If I were you I'd save my strength." His grin twisted into a cruel sneer. "You're going to need it."

The red chains glowed brighter. Natrevenne howled and writhed on the ground in agony. The man watched in amusement.

* * *

Far away, Natrevenne's younger brother stopped and turned around to face the direction he had come from. Tears welled up in his eyes. His chin quivered.

"Nat," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Of whores and sparks**

That night Ash couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He was overtired and couldn't stop thinking about Lillian. Reginald was right about one thing. Lillian _did_ look like Ash's mother.

The way she laughed, the way her brow would furrow when she was frustrated, the quirk of her eyebrow when she was confused… _Stop that_ , Ash told himself. _It'll only hurt more_. But the more Ash tried not to think about his mother, the more he did. Finally, he threw off the blanket and crossed his tiny room to the window. He climbed out and skillfully climbed down the wall, using the leafy vine that inched its way up the wall to his window.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Ash quietly stole to the whorehouse in town. Ash never slept with any of the girls or men there. The reason he was going to that place was because the people there were always so understanding and good at listening. There was one girl in particular that Ash liked to talk to. They had become good friends over the last couple of years, and Ash would be lying if he said his heart didn't beat a little faster every time he saw her.

* * *

"Ash!"

Ash was greeted warmly by Marrietta the minute he stepped through the doors. She was apparently free at the moment, and walked over to give Ash a warm hug. Ash returned it, feeling himself tear up a little. "Hello, Marrietta. It's nice to see you again."

"It's been two weeks since you last visited," Marrietta said, leading Ash over to a chair and making sit down. "I've been worried about you."

"Just been busy is all," said Ash, as Marrietta sat down on his lap. "You know, with Lillian coming home and all."

"Oh, that's right. I heard she was coming home. That will be so wonderful, having your sister back!" Marrietta said.

Ash managed a pained smile.

"I won't be getting her back. She was never mine to begin with."

Marrietta knit her eyebrows. "What?"

Ash took a deep breath. "Reginald wants to keep my relation to Lillian a secret. He says Lillian is a highborn lady and I'm – I'm just a bastard servant boy."

Marrietta's cheeks colored. "He said that to you?"

"Yes, but he's right. Look at me, Marrietta. I have no family. I sleep in an attic. I have nothing to my name. I do nothing but bow and slave away for Reginald and James and Otis- "

"Stop it. Stop right there," Marrietta ordered.

She got up off his lap and started pacing in front of him.

"That dirty, rotten, no-good, bastard!" she hissed. "If I were you, Ash, I'd walk right up to him and give him a piece of my mind."

"Marrietta-"

"Oh, you know I would! Not letting you tell your own sister about your relation! He has everyone thinking you're nothing but a worthless extra." She cupped Ash's face in her hands. "And worst of all, now he's got you thinking it. You need to stand up to him. You don't have to put up with this."

"Hey, Ash!"

A large man with a dark beard came sauntering over with a girl under each arm. His speech was slurred and he had a hearty laugh.

"Hi, Rufus," Ash said.

"Rufus," said Marrietta, irritably, "can this wait? Ash and I were in the middle of a deep conversation."

"Ahh, you've reconsidered my offer then?"

"No, Rufus, I haven't reconsidered your offer," said Ash, with a chuckle.

For the last two years, Rufus had been trying to convine Ash to work full time at his whorehouse. Ash repeatedly refused the offer, but Rufus was never deterred. He was convinced that Ash would change his mind.

"A shame," Rufus sighed. "You would make such a good one, Ash."

"Rufus!" Marrietta complained.

"Alright, girl. I'm leaving. No need to be sensitive," said Rufus. "But you two should really fuck and make a beautiful baby."

"Rufus!" Ash and Marrietta yelled at the same time.

"Aright. I'm leaving."

As Rufus wandered off with his two girls, Ash stood up, still laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry," Marrietta said, blushing.

"It's fine. But I should really be leaving."

"If you say so," Marrietta sighed. "Are you sure you can't stay the night?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Ash said.

"Okay," Marrietta said. She smiled. "If you ever need a more comfortable bed, you know where to find me." She then leaned in and whispered, "For you, I'd make it free."

Ash laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

As he turned to leave, he came face- to- face with Reginald. There was a moment of stunned silence. Then, before Ash could react, Reginald grabbed him by his hair and dragged him outside. Ash could hear Marrietta wail his name, but he was too confused to respond. Why would Reginald be heading into a brothel? The very thought was disturbing.

* * *

Reginald threw open the back door to the kitchen and dragged Ash across the room.

"You won't tell anyone about this," Reginald snarled, slamming Ash against the wall next to the fireplace. "I won't have my reputation ruined by a worthless servant boy!"

"What were you-"

Reginald slapped him hard across the cheek. "Do you hear me boy? Not a word to anyone. I won't have people knowing I sleep with whores!"

"I promise-"

Reginald grabbed Ash's jaw and forced Ash to look him in the eye. "What was that?"

"I won't tell anyone. I swear," Ash gasped.

He had never seen Reginald look so angry. It was terrifying.

Reginald breathed heavily.

Ash couldn't tear his eyes away from those dark eyes that were a moment ago so full of rage, but now were filled with sick curiosity.

"Why were _you_ at a brothel?"

The question caught Ash off guard. "What?"

"You weren't there to sleep with whores," Reginald mused. "You have no money." His eyes narrowed. "Were you selling yourself?"

"No, I-"

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you? You have no money, and now that you're older-" his grip tightened on Ash's face. "-people can enjoy you in more ways than one." He leaned closer and Ash could feel his hot breath on his face. "How often do you do this?"

Ash didn't like where this was going. "Are you drunk?"

Reginald scowled and smacked Ash with his free hand, sending Ash to the ground. Ash cried out in pain as he landed on his arm. Reginald grabbed Ash by his hair and forced Ash to look at him.

"I am your master," he snarled. "You will do as I say. Do you hear me, Face of Ashes!"

The ashes on the fire flared to life and red hot sparks flew into Reginald's eyes. He howled and stumbled back, letting go of Ash's hair. A few more sparks landed on Reginald's cloak, catching it on fire. He tore it off and threw it on the ground, stomping on it to put out the flames.

When the fire was out, Reginald whirled to face Ash. His eyes were filled with loathing.

"I didn't do it," Ash said, automatically.

Reginald snarled and viciously kicked Ash in the ribs.

"I know you didn't do it, stupid boy," he hissed. "Put out that fire with more care before the house burns down."

With that, he stalked out of the kitchen.

Ash lay there on his side, one hand wrapped around his ribcage. He felt huge stabs of pain when he tried to breathe. Finally, he found the strength lift himself onto his hands and knees. He slowly turns his head to stare at the fireplace. A small flame crackled in the darkness. The red hot ashes hissed with a vengeance.

"Thanks," he gasped out.

 **A/N: this is usually the part where I apologize for the long wait on the update, but I thought you know what, I'm the author. I don't have to apologize for anything! Ahahahaha.**

 **I wanted to thank Turquisea and Lucretia for being my second and third reviewers!** **J Turquisea, your enthusiasm was especially appreciated. And to everyone else, please review! I personally think my story is badass but I want to know what _you_ guys think. Any criticism will be accepted with an open mind, I promise. (do you guys know how many authors say that? A ton.)**

 **And to all my fellow PJO fans and Hetalians: Wassup, my brothers(and sisters)!**


End file.
